The house across the street
by yuli120501
Summary: <html><head></head>Somebody new has moved into the neighborhood, and they chose the wrong place to live. What happens when the shut in snow queen Elsa, her parents and young sister Anna move into the monster house? And what happens when a new spirt takes over the house and the 3 friends find out? What happens when Elsa has a special bond with the spirt and house? AU Modern /On Hold . Sorry</html>
1. New neighbor

**Third Person POV**

It was a normal day for the 3 friends. Dj, Chowder and Jenny were talking about what they were going to do for Halloween. It has been 4 years sense the house axadent. Dj and Chowder were now 16 while Jenny was 15.

"Trick or treating." Chowder said.

"Chowder your 16." Explained Jenny.

"Nobody is never to old for trick or treating.. Or candy!"

"Wait Chowder shut up."

"Well that was rude."

"No Chowder really." Dj heard beeping noise.

"What's that?" Chowder asked. Both the girl and boy shrugged. They looked out of the window and saw a moving truck. Going to the house in front of them. About a half year after the monster house had left the town to move and sold the property to someone they don't know. They had started to build a new house. It was a two story house with the width of 40' and the depth of 48'. It was about 3296 square feet. The roof was shaped as a 'A' and there was a exterior and interior balcony that was 6 feet long , take or give a few feet. It also had a exterior French doors. There was 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. One was connected to a room and the others were in separated. It had a finished walkout basement, a kitchen island, home office, family room, the bedrooms had a walk-in closet, a loft, a patio/terrace/veranda, a snack bar (lucky ducklings), a workshop and a hobby room, a den, office/study and a library, vaulted/cathedral ceilings, walk-in pantry and a small wall window and cost about $775 to $1000 dollars. The group of friends would look at the house that they had been building. Now they are looking at it finished and people moving into it.

"Looks like people are moving in the neighborhood." Chowder said. They nodded there heads. They moved from the window.

"Well that's new." Dj said. They then started to talk more about Halloween then they heard a knock on the door. Dj got up and opened the door. On the other side of the door there was a girl who looked like she was 13. She had strawberry blonde hair that was lighter than Jenny and was wearing her hair like Jenny would usually do which was in 2 braided pigtails. Her eyes were a mix of green and blue and she was wearing a light green short sleeved shirt with blue jeans.

"Hi my names Anna and I just moved into the house across the street. Nice place you got here." Anna said and held her hand out. "Are you going to shake my hand? Or not?" Anna still had her hand out.

"Oh right." Dj shook her hand. Then Jenny and Chowder came out behind him.

"Who's at the door?" Chowder asked.

"Oh right Chowder, Jenny this is Anna. Anna this is Chowder and Jenny."

"Hi." They both said.

"Hi. We had a bunny who's name was Chowder." Anna said.

"What happened to him?"

"He was sold to a circus."

"Why?" They all asked.

"Aperatly not all bunnies can do back and front flips while being on a thin rope. But oh well."

"Anna!" Anna heard her mother call her.

"I have to go it was nice meeting you all." That's all she said and ran to the other side of the road, only to bump into to moving truck. "Ok I meant to do that." Dj closed the door.

"Well that girl is.." Dj started.

"Clumsy?" Chowder asked.

"Bubbly but yes clumsy."

"Well I like her. She seems like a good person." Jenny added.

"Well then let's get on the Halloween plans." Chowder said and fell on the couch.

"You will never stay on topic unless it has something to do with candy."

xxxx

"Dj." Dj's mother said.

"Yes."

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yep."

"Remember that your father and I are going on a trip for the week."

"I know mom." His mother kissed his forehead.

"Just wanted to make sure."

xxxx

Later at night at the house across the street was a female. She had half of her hair blue and half of it platinum blonde, both of her eyes were a blue color that was rare and she was wearing a white dress which had a sweetheart neckline and straps that were on her shoulders which were about an inch thin and the torso had little clear gems and her skirt was pure white and she was wearing white 2 inch high heels. She was watching a sleeping figure. The sleeping figure was also a female. She had platinum blond hair that was in a braid. She was pale and because her eyes were closed you could not see her eye color but the lady has seen them before, her eyes were a cyan color and she was wearing snowman pjs. She was hugging a red book and snoring lightly and her mouth was partly open. She was 16 years old.

"I promise I'll take care of you." The lady in white said. "Sleep well child." The lady in white kissed the other girls forehead. The girl moved a bit but then stopped. The lady in white took one more look at her and disappeared in thin air.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen not Monster House. I got this idea while watching the movie Monster House. It might be a while until I update this and what do you guys think of this new story? Well I'll see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. First day of school

**Third Person POV**

Anna woke up exiddly and ran to her sisters room which was the room that was connected to the bathroom.

"Elsa wake up its our first day of school."

"I'm up Anna." Said a hush voice which she new was Elsa. Anna rushed to her room and tried to tame her bed hair which by the end of it she almost broke her brush by the end of that. She went to her walk-in closet and changed into a bright green shirt which had a picture of a kitty cat on it. (Awww) She put on a lightish blue colored jeans and green and black tennis shoes. She put on a purple jacket because the weather is getting colder. She put her hair in 2 braided pigtails and picked up her colorful backpack and went to the kitchen. Meanwhile Elsa had woken up. She also had bed hair but not as badly as her sisters. She brushed her hair and put it in a bun. She had put on a long sleeved dark blue shirt and navy blue jeans. She put on black and blue tennis shoes and a bright blue jacket. Even thought the cold didn't bother her she still liked to wear them. She picked up her backpack which was white, silver and blue and went down stairs but not after she put on her white gloves. She went to the kitchen and sat down on the other side of Anna on the table.

"So are you girls exited?" Their mother Idun said while she was making eggs and bacon.

"Yes!" Anna said.

"Yes." Elsa said quieter even when her mind screamed no. This is not the first time they moved it was about the third time they moved and they had told themselves that they would not move until a very long time. Anna and Elsa had and are completely differently. Anna is bubbly, clumsy, funny while Elsa is quiet, graceful and serious. Anna had always been popular at her schools while Elsa was a wallflower and was bearly notice, not that she cared. After they finished their food they waited for the bus. Anna was the first I get out of the house and walk or skip to the bus while Elsa looked at her mother.

"You'll be fine Elsa." Idun said and kissed her daughters forehead. Elsa nodded her head.

"Bye Mama."

"Goodbye sweetheart. See you after school." Elsa closed the door and walked to the bus. It was just High School. How bad can it be?

xxxx

Once the bus reached the high school Elsa got off with the rest of them. Anna had gotten off the middle school (ok here's the school thingy Elementary- preschool, kindergarten, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Middle school- 6, 7, 8 Ninth grade academy-9 High school- 10, 11, 12) she went to the office and waited for a person to come to the front desk. As she waited a woman went in front of her.

"Are you new here?" She asked. Her voice was sweet and loving. She had shiny blond hair with brown highlights. She had on a purple shirt and jeans.

"Yes." Elsa said quietly.

"Alright then what is your name?"

"Elsa Arendelle Winters."

xxxx

Anna walked to the front office and went to the lady there. She had grayish hair in a bun and was wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Um I'm here for my schedule." Anna said.

"What's you name." The lady asked in a british accent.

"Anna Arendelle Winters."

xxxx

Elsa got her schedule and was looking over it.

Ok let's see.

1st period Homeroom with Mrs. Harrell

2nd period Algebra ll with Mr. Mosbe

3rd period Science with Mr. Carter

4th period Foreign language: Spanish with Mrs. Rolen

5th period physics with Ms. Green

6th period art with Mrs. Boyal

Lunch

7th period concert band with Mr. Reeves.

8th period S.T.A.R with Ms. Marion.

"Elsa." Elsa shot her head up and saw the consoler who helped her, Ms. Marion. "We have someone to show you around and your locker is 132." Elsa nodded her head yes. "Oh and yes this is Dj he's going to help you around." Elsa looked at Dj. He was a head taller than her and had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a stripe shirt which was red and white and dark colored jeans. Dj why does that sound familiar Elsa thought. "Well than you kids must get going schools going to start soon." And with that Dj and Elsa left the office.

xxxx

Anna looked at her schedule.

1st period PE with Coach Ball

2nd period Math with Mrs. Powers

3rd period Science with Ms. Mountgumary

4th period Social studies with Mr. Charles

5th period Language arts with Mrs. Sutton

Lunch

6th period band with Mrs. Reeves

7th period Language arts with Mrs. Sutton

8th period Art

"Um excuse me but do you know where PE with Coach Ball is?" She asked a girl. The girl had black hair in a bun, had tannish skin and dark brown eyes.

"Oh yes. I have that class now too." The girl said. They walked to the cafeteria and saw a group of people in a corner.

"This is PE?"

"Yep it because we don't have a gym we can use."

"Why?"

"Volleyball and basketball."

"Ohhhh." They went to a table and sat down. "I'm Anna by the way."

"I'm Rose."

xxxx

Elsa was in her 6 period class which was art and it was the class right before lunch. She had gotten homework, papers and books from the other classes she had today and in art they had to draw something for the red ribbon week. The theme is 'Love yourself be drug free' Elsa was drawling a study which had a bookshelf and there was a door that was half open and you can see that a ball is taken place there and in the study there was a table and that table had a piece of paper and ink and a feather and the paper said 'Love yourself be drug free.' neatly. The bell rung.

"Ok class please hand me your papers and you shall work on it tomorrow. Also remember you have all week on this so there is no need to rush." The art teacher said. Elsa got up and handed her paper. "This is amazing Elsa."

"Thank you." Then she left for lunch.

xxxx

Anna was in band. She had asembered her flute. She had played the flute since she was in 6th grade which was last year. Her teacher Mrs. Reeves had short dark brown hair and brown eyes she was kind of chubby but not so much. Her skin was pale.

"Ok everyone do the Eb Major Scale." Mrs. Reeves said. Anna had trouble making one of her high notes go but today she made the high note. "Yes." She whispered to herself quietly for no one to hear.

xxxx

Elsa was sitting alone in a table reading a book called 'Trouble with Half a moon.' She had found it intruding when she was in 7th grade and read it and now she is rereading it. She just finished her food and then she just started reading. The cycle was starting all over again. She was and always is the quiet, shut in, wallflower snow queen which most people never notice, but that didn't bother Elsa.

xxxx

Anna got her tray of food and sat in a table which was empty. She was about to eat out of her apple when she saw Rose and a group of people come towards her.

"Hi Anna." Rose said.

"Hiya." Anna replied.

"I want you to meet my friends Rapunzel, Merida, Katrina, and Kim. Guys this is Anna." They all then started to talk about random things. Today on her first day of school Anna has made 5 new friends before school ended.

xxxx

After her 7th and 8th period she was waiting for her bus. She played the clarinet and during class they played songs with their instruments and in 8th period they just talked and some jokes around. The bus had came and Elsa got on the bus and saw Anna was sitting with a brunet. Of course Anna would already have friends by the first day while Elsa was a loner not that she minded but sometimes it would get lonely. When they reached their house they stopped and got out of the bus and into the house. Anna and Elsa mother was there standing at the door.

"Hey girls how was school?" She asked.

"Good." They both replied with different moods.

"Ok I just want to tell you that we are going to have dinner here with some relatives okay." Elsa nodded her head and walked upstairs to her room.

"We have relatives here?" Anna asked.

"Yes we do Anna."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Monster House or any other movie and or characters or books here. Well this is a new chapter I really have nothing to say but I'll see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) )**


	3. The noise in the attic

**Third Person POV**

Dj was sitting on the couch texting Jenny and Chowder in a group text.

_There is no way I'm dressing as a jar of peanut butter -Dj_

_Why not- Chowder_

_It's just silly- Dj _

_I agree with Dj on this and why on earth would he dress like a jar of peanut butter?- Jenny _

_Reasons- Chowder_

"Dj." His mother called.

"Yes."

"Go take a shower we're going to have dinners at a relatives."

"It's not going to be Aunt Liza and Uncle Thomas again is it?

"No it's not." She said to Dj "In matter of fact I don't think you meet this side of my family." She said to herself and kind of Dj.

"Can I bring Jenny and Chowder?"

"Sure let me call them to see if its ok." A couple minutes later his mother came out with a phone in her hands.

"Yes you can." Then she continued talking in the phone.

_Hey guys meet me at my house. I'm going to have dinner with relatives and you guys are invited- Dj_

_Oh man it's not your Aunt Liza and Uncle Thomas- Chowder _

_What's wrong with them I thought they were nice- Jenny_

_No it's not them and its some relatives from my moms side I haven't met before -Dj_

_I'll meet you guys at Dj's house- Jenny_

_Me too see you later - Chowder_

xxxx

Chowder and Jenny had already came to Dj's house and now where waiting to go to dinner.

"Are you sure?" Jenny said as she tugged on one of her braids.

"Yep I'm going to be Mario." Dj said.

"And I'm Luigi." Chowder said.

"Come on kids time to get going. Dj mom and dad came out of the kitchen. When they got out side Dj's parents started to walk forward.

"Mom aren't we going to take the car?" Dj asked his mother.

"Oh no sweetie why would we take a car when their across the street.

xxxx

Anna had on a green dress that reached under her knee and was different shades of green with her hair in two braids while Elsa had a blue dress that went 5 or 6 inches above the ankle and had on gloves and wearing her hair in a bun. Anna was watching tv and Elsa was reading her book. Then they heard ding dong.

"I'll get it!" Anna said. When she opened the door she was surprised to the the people she met the first day they moved here.

"Are they here Anna?" Idun said and went behind Anna. "Oh you finally arrived. Come in." And with that they all came in. "Oh this must be Dj." She said pointing to Dj.

"Oh yes and this is his friends Jenny and Chowder." Dj's mother said.

"Anna why don't you get Elsa and get together and talk with Dj and his friends."

"Where?" Anna asked.

"Why not the family room." Idun answered. She skipped away.

"Are you guys coming or not?" And with that they followed her to the family room. "And here is the family room. It even has a snack bar!" She said and went in the family room. Elsa was already in there still reading her book. "Hey Elsa!"

"Hi." Elsa said quieter.

"Their here."

"That's nice."

"In the room."

"That's nice."

"Are you even lesioning to me?"

"Yes."

"Than what did I say?"

"The guest are here."

"They are and they are in the room."

"That's nice." Anna groaned and put her hands in her face and fell back into the couch.

"Hi my names Jenny and the blonde is Chowder and the one with the black hair is Dj." Said Jenny. Elsa looked up from her book. Jenny did look kind of like Anna. She also notice that there was two boys there too. She remembered the boy with the black hair from school.

"Hi my names Elsa." She said and then returned her gaze to the book.

"Soooo..." Chowder said. They all sat down.

"Elsa?" Anna said.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa said and put her book down on her lap and straitened her back.

"Did you leave the lights on?"

"To where."

"To the um attic."

"Why would I be in the attic?"

"I don't know. Maybe to feed the cat."

"Anna we don't have a cat and why would we keep her or him in the attic?"

"It seems like a good place." It was quiet for a moment.

"So do you know the story behind this piece of land?" Jenny said.

"Nope." Anna said

"No." Elsa said.

"Well why don't you Dj tell them the story." She said and looked at him.

"Oh right." Dj started "So three years ago a man who was known as Horace Nebbercracker lived in the property and build his own house with his wife Constance who used to be in the circus. She hated the children that came near the house and one day Constance saw kids egging the unfinished house and tripped and fell into the basement but not after pulling the trigger on the concrete maker (is that what's it even called I don't know) when she fell the concrete incases her and the fall killed her." Anna gasp while Elsa looked like she was interested. "Nebbercracker finished building the place and the ghost of Constance became the house. Every time a kid came near the house Nebbercracker would scare them off for there own production. But 4 years ago Nebbercracker had some kind of attack that nearly killed him. The house then became more fully alive and every time someone or something got near and mostly if no one was looking then the house would eat it. So one day a group of friends went to check it out and stop it, only to almost get eaten by and they were trapped inside. They found Constance's body and all the list toys people have lost. (I forget what happen after this so let's just skip to the end) so then Nebbercracker gave all the toys back and then he sold the property and moved away." Dj finished the story.

"Wow." Anna said looking at the wall behind him. "That is some kind of story."

"Well I guess it." Elsa looked at the attic door way. She saw a flash of light. "If you may excuse me I'm going to turn of the lights in the attic." Elsa for up and went towards the attic and could here the people in the family room talking. She opened the door of the attic and closed it behind her. What she saw in the room was not what she suspected.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor Monster House well then I have nothing to say but see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	4. Eriz story

**Third Person POV**

Elsa looked at the woman in front of her. The woman in front of her had half of her hair blue and half of it platinum blonde, both of her eyes were a blue color that was rare and she was wearing a white dress which had a sweetheart neckline and straps that were on her shoulders which were about an inch thin and the torso had little clear gems and her skirt was pure white and she was wearing white 2 inch high heels. The thing Elsa mostly notice was her eyes.

"Uhhhhh..." Is all she could say.

"Oh my. Elsa you look so much like her." The lady said.

"I don't know you."

"Well of course not. I was born a long time ago and died a long time ago."

"Wait what?"

"Ok let's start with our names."

"I'm Elsa but you already knew that." Elsa said.

"I'm Eriz." Eriz said.

"Uh hi Eriz." Elsa looked at her. "Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"Oh you see er you know what just sit down and I'll tell you." Elsa sat down in the ground and so did Eriz. "Ok where do I start?" She asked Elsa.

"Who are you?"

"Well I'm Eriz Aren Winters."

"Winters?" Elsa said surprised.

"Ah yes we are related. I'm on your fathers side."

"What's your story?"

"I beg you're pardon."

"What is the story of your life."

"Oh let's see you already know my full name. My parents names are Andrew and Alyssa Winters. I was born on October 15 1804. Yep that's a long time ago, century's ago. Well I had a younger sister named Arin and a older brother named Jason. We loved each other and cared for each other. Years passed and I was 18 while Jason was 21 and Arin was 16. Our parents died from what they said 'accident'" Eriz moved her index finger and middle finger to make the '' ( I just don't know how to spell it so yep) "But we all knew it wasn't. Then came a man of the name of Allen. He was a loving man and handsome at it. All the girls had crushes on him even me. One day he came to my house asking me on a date and of course I said yes we got to know each other then 2 years later he disappeared. I didn't know why but he just did. My sister Arin who was now 18 had came to me and said there was a murder in town. We both went to see who was it and... It was Rina, Arin's best friend. She cried for so long and went to a state of depression. This hurt Jason and I dearly. We tried everything to cheer her up but nothing worked. Then one day.." A tear fell down Eriz face and Elsa whipped it away. "Jason was at work and I went shopping for food and when I came back... There was Arin dead..." Eriz sobbed "on the floor with a stab mark right in the heart. People called it suicide but I knew better. Arin would never do that to her self. She knew that people in the world still loved her at if she left she would leave us all heart broken. Jason wasn't conficed it was suicide either. A month passed and there was another murder. I would have guessed that Jason was at work but when he didn't come back to the house I got worried. Someone knocked at my door and I opened it and there was two guards... They said that Jason was shot by a arrow in the chest..." Eriz whipped her tears. "I was... Depressed. I lost all my family to a murder! I was angry, sad and confused. One day Allen came back on my 22 birthday. I was surprised but then I realized that someone I love is still alive and with me. As months passes we got closer and closer and we even said I love you to each other..." Eriz looked down to the floor then back at Elsa. "One day he went to my house and asked me to marry him and I said yes. On the wedding day I was happy but I just wished that my father could walk me down the ile and that my mother would be crying in the front row of happiness and that my sister would be next to me and be my bridesmaid and that my brother would tell embarrassing stories of me during his speech but they couldn't. So after the wedding. Years passed and I had a daughter named Arin after my sister. When she was 4 Allen and I decided to have a day to our selfs and we brought Arin to my Aunt Linda. On that day I was wearing this exact dress." She took a deep breath. "We were eating near a lake it was romantic and then.. He just- he just did the thing I wouldn't imagine he would do. He took out a sword and held it to my heart. He said that he never loved me and that I was only used for the money of my family's will." Eriz had tears streaming down her face. "He killed me that night and kept my daughter and told her that I left them. My soul was so mad! I couldn't help my self and I set a blizzard to the land. But it stopped after I saw my daughters face. She still loved me even though she was told that I left her. She saw me and hugged me and she said I knew that you wouldn't leave me mommy. You will be here always for me I know it." Eriz rubbed her eyes. "I watched her grow up, get married, have children and die, nothing is more painful for a mother then watching her child die." Eriz looked at Elsa who was now crying. She whipped her tears.

"That's a lot to go through." Elsa said.

"Yes my dear it is. But we learn things from the people in our life good and bad."

"But why are you here then?"

"You see my hair color is unnatural but that is not the only thing unnatural. You and I are more a like than you think."

"How?"

"Here let me tell you."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor Monster House. Elsa finally learned who the ghost was even though she didn't know there was one. So yep. I'll see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


End file.
